Back To Nursery
by DramaQueen1133
Summary: The Doctor and Donna spend the day at a pre school, where the teachers are dropping like flies. But once there, the Doctor meets an old friend, but she hasn't met him yet...ten/rose
1. Playtime

-1**This is just a little story, it won't be to long. But I've always found this idea really cute, and wanted to see it on paper….so enjoy xx.**

The Doctor walked along the corridors of the school with Donna and the Head teacher.

"So , you'll be in room 11, and , room 10. Thank you for helping us out like this, we've had our teachers dropping like flies. No idea what's wrong with them." The woman said casually. Donna gave the Doctor a knowing smile and he returned it.

"Sorry, what's your name?" Donna asked.

"Miss Patel."

"You haven't got a clue what happened to those teachers?" The Doctor added.

"Nope. Not even answering their phones."

"Haven't you sent someone round to their homes, you know check they're still alive and kicking?" Donna said more seriously then she intended. The Doctor cleared his throat at her and Donna replaced her frown with a smile.

" That's none of our business. Miss Noble, let me introduce you to your class." Miss Patel said as she walked into the classroom, Donna and the Doctor close behind. A wave of noise engulfed the three adults as children ran in every direction. Donna looked at the Doctor and pinched his elbow when she saw he was sniggering at her misfortune.

"Class!?" Miss Patel tried to grab their attention. She clapped her hands and sighed when only three children turned to face her.

"For a bunch of five year olds, they make a lot of noise." Donna whispered to the Doctor.

"CLASS!" Miss Patel yelled out and she gave a satisfied nod when the children stopped their activities.

"This will be your temporary teacher until Mrs Whistor comes back. This is Miss Noble." Donna gave a small wave as the children turned back to their games.

"Well, good luck Miss. Noble." Miss Patel said as she walked out of the classroom. The Doctor sidled up to Donna and smirked.

"Yep, good luck Donna." She turned to him and shook her head.

"I'm never having children."

"Good. Because I can't imagine any man willing to have them with you." Before Donna had a chance to react, the Doctor sped off after Miss Patel. He chuckled as he could hear Donna's shouts ring through the corridors.

"Don't eat the glue!!!" He heard her say. Miss Patel chuckled with him before stopping in front of room 11.

"John, this is your class, I'll admit a bit more well behaved." He followed her inside.

"Class, this is Mr Smith, behave for him please. If they're bad just send them to me and I'll deal with them." She added to the Doctor. He nodded his agreement as she left the room. He turned to face twelve expectant sets of eyes upon him.

"Right, names. Let's start with names. I'm John. Don't bother with Mr Smith. John will be quite alright. So let's go round the class and introduce ourselves. What's your name?" He asked a young boy sitting at the front.

"Steven!" He replied enthusiastically. The Doctor smiled and went around the class before stopping in front of a young blonde girl. His smile faltered as she stood up proudly.

"I'm Rose!" She grinned happily at him as she sat down.

"Rose?" She looked at him expectedly, her auburn eyes sparkling.

"What's your second name?"

"Tyler." The Doctor's mouth ran dry as his chest restricted painfully. Perfect, this was just perfect. For a moment he considered asking to swap classes with Donna.

"Are you okay?" Rose's little voice cut across him and he smiled.

"I'm brilliant." He laughed.

"Good. I don't like it when people are sad." He laughed at her little declaration and nodded.

"Neither do I." He continued around the class, every so often sneaking a glance back to Rose. Her hair was quite long already, past her shoulders and stopping mid way down her back. She was daydreaming every time he looked at her. Just like he remembered, she was always thinking. He sent the class to play, and watched as Rose and a group of her friends picked up the crayons and started to draw. The Doctor felt his eyes mist over slightly as she stuck her tongue through the side of her mouth. She used to do that a lot he realised. Especially when she teased. He wandered through the classroom, stopping to look at the displays. Drawings and paintings filled up the wall, with names written (rather crudely) underneath them. He searched for one in particular and smiled as he took in the drawing. She had drawn herself and Jackie in their flat. His grin only broadened as he saw an oversized cup of tea on the wonky table.

"I've finished John." He felt a small tug at his sleeve. The Doctor looked down and grinned broadly at her.

"Can I see?" She nodded and gave him the crumpled paper. There was a sketchy drawing of what looked like a princess. Underneath she had written sleeping beauty. (Well, sleping beuty but still.)

"Very good Rose. Pretty." She beamed up at him proudly as he pinned it up next to her other drawing.

"Is that your mum Rose?" He asked pointing to the picture of Jackie.

"Yep. It's my family picture. My dad died so I can't have him in this one. I put him in the other family picture over there though. And I didn't want to put mum's boyfriend in there, he's horrid." The Doctor knelt down beside her.

"Why do you say that?"

"He keeps putting his mouth on mum's. It's nasty." Rose pulled a face as the Doctor laughed happily.

"Yep. Boys are nasty silly things aren't they?" Rose nodded knowledgeably.

"Especially Mickey Smith. He wants me to be his wife but I said no." The Doctor laughed at the thought of a tiny Mickey asking five year old Rose Tyler to marry him.

"He's an idiot. You're far to pretty for him." Rose giggled at the compliment.

"I like you." The Doctor's hearts swelled.

"Well, to be honest, I like you to." The bell sounded, startling him out of his reverie.

"Lunch time now." Rose said expectantly. The Doctor jumped up and grinned as Donna pushed a cart of food through the classroom.

"Line up! I see anyone taking more than two cookies and I'll have you!" Donna said to the scrambling kids. Giving Rose's shoulder a quick squeeze, he strolled over to Donna.

"You alright there?" He grinned at her. Donna just shook her head.

"Kids are evil." The Doctor laughed as his eyes settled on the squabbling kids.

"Nah, they're alright. Little angels." His gaze landed upon Rose who was talking to another girl. When she saw him looking she waved enthusiastically. Donna watched as he gave a little wave back.

"Look at you, getting into the role. Class favourites already."

"Just easy to get along with."

"Lucky you. You've been stuck here with angels while I've been babysitting the spawn of Satan." The Doctor laughed and shouted distractedly at a boy for pushing.

"So, you found anything out yet?" Donna nudged him. The Doctor looked round startled.

"About what?"

"The teachers disappearing? I couldn't get away from my class. Kept sticking all sorts of things into their mouths. A bit like you really." Before the Doctor could react, a small hand patted his knee. Looking round, the Doctor saw Rose standing with a large round cookie in her hands.

"You can have it." She smiled at him and pushed it into his hands.

"No, it's o.k. I don't want to take it from you." The Doctor held it out to her and enjoyed watching her pout.

"No you can have it. I get two anyway. It's white chocolate chip. S'nice." She argued.

"Why do you want me to have it?"

"I told you, I like you." She said in exasperation. The Doctor nodded weakly and took a small bite, delighting at the fact the chocolate had been melted inside the cookie.

"Gorgeous." Rose beamed and nodded.

"I told you! Mum says you can't have to many though. She says that she'll get to fat for the boys to like her." The Doctor almost choked on the cookie as he laughed.

"To be honest I don't think the boys fancy your mum so much anyway." Rose gasped in shock.

"That's rude."

"Yes it is. Very true though." Rose laughed and came forwards to hug him. The Doctor caught her in his arms and pulled her close.

"Can you stay? Be my teacher all the time?" Rose murmured. The Doctor pulled her a little closer and sighed.

"I doubt if I'm even going to be here tomorrow sweetheart."

"No! Stay." She squealed, locking her arms around his neck once more.

"I don't think that you're regular teacher would be to happy do you?" Rose pulled a face and slumped her shoulders.

"No." The Doctor carefully set her down on the floor again and smiled.

"Don't look so down hearted. You'll see me again."

"No, I won't. All of mum's boyfriends who I liked said they would come and see me, but they're all liars."

"I'm not one of your mum's boyfriends, I'll make bloody sure of that." Rose gasped again.

"You swore!" The Doctor laughed at her accusing finger, thinking of the times he had heard her saying far worse things.

"Better not tell anyone then." He winked. Rose giggled and looked at Donna, only just realising that she was there.

"Hello Miss." She said politely. Donna smiled at the little girl.

"Hello sweetheart. How are you? What's your name?" She cooed. Rose smiled a little at the attention, and mustered up the confidence only a girl her age could have managed.

"My name's Rose Tyler Miss." She lisped. Donna raised her eyebrows slightly and stole a glance at the Doctor.

"Nice to meet you sweetheart. You go eat your lunch o.k." Rose nodded enthusiastically ad joined her friends at the table. Donna sighed through her nose and turned to the Doctor.

"You o.k.?" The Doctor started and smiled a little to hard.

"Course….I'm brilliant." He finished rather feebly, choosing instead to look at Rose laughing with her friends.


	2. Partners

-1"Doctor, are you going to be alright looking after the kids?" Donna whispered as she hovered in the doorway.

"Do you mean am I alright in looking after the kids, or looking after Rose?" The Doctor murmured back. Donna pulled him into a quick hug.

"I mean Rose….hang on though, won't this be like a weird paradox thingy? You meeting her before you're supposed to?" Donna's eyes grew wide. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder to Rose, eating her cookie.

"No. She's to young to remember me when she's older. She'll forget." Donna nodded and squeezed his hand, leaving him to it. The Doctor watched her go before he turned to the class.

"So guys…what do you usually do now?" He questioned them. A small ginger boy put his hand up, and the Doctor nodded to him.

"We go to the class next door, and they read to us."

"Like a learning mentor?" The Doctor's question was met with blank stares.

"Right then, grab a partner and line up. Quietly!" He called out as the children broke out in chatter, trying to find their partner. The Doctor watched Rose as she tried to pair everyone up herself, laughing quietly to himself. She was always bossy then. She had succeeded in pairing her friends up, but she was left without a partner. When Rose noticed, her lip stuck put in a pout.

"Rose? Can you be my partner?" The Doctor smiled as she came running to him. He took her small hand in his larger one, and led the kids down the corridor to the next classroom.

"Now, wait there! I need to talk to the teacher." The Doctor looked sternly at a few children he'd recognised as trouble makers.

"Ah! There you are, the class was beginning to wonder if you'd come at all!" A friendly looking man in a t shirt and jeans shook the Doctor's hand enthusiastically.

"So, what happens now?" The Doctor asked.

"Well, the children have partners from this class. Reading partners that is. And so my class will read to yours. That way my children get practice, and yours aren't bored, it's a great system." The Doctor nodded his agreement as he beckoned the children inside. The enthusiastic man sat down to mark papers, leaving the Doctor to wander amongst the classes. He noticed Rose And her friend standing off to the side, looking befuddled.

"What's wrong Rose?"

"Our partners aren't here." She said quietly, looking around to the busy classroom.

"Ah, right." The Doctor said, beckoning over the other teacher. He explained and the teacher grasped Rose's hand.

"Rose, you can be with me, and Shareen, do you want to be with ?" Shareen nodded happily, her brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. Rose, however, was less than happy.

"I want to be with John." She tugged on the teachers hand.

"Rose! It's rude to call teachers by their names! You must say . Now don't be silly, let Shareen and be." Rose's lip trembled as the teacher admonished her, her eyes started to water.

"It's alright! She can be with me." The Doctor protested as Rose lowered her head.

"If you're sure…Shareen come with me then." Shareen left the Doctor to sit with the other man. The Doctor knelt down in front of Rose, wincing as he heard her sniff.

"Rose? Oh don't cry. Please don't. I always hate it when you cry." He remembered the time after meeting Reinette, he'd caught her crying in her bedroom. He'd felt useless that time to.

"I'm sorry Mr. Smith." She whispered to him.

"Call me John, Rose." He insisted. She lifted her gaze, peering at him with wide brown eyes.

"But it's rude." The Doctor grinned at her.

"I don't mind." He insisted. Rose's face lit up with a smile and she hugged him. The Doctor laughed and read to her for the rest of the lesson. When the bell rang, he sat in shock as the children rushed outside in what can only be described as a tidal wave. Even Rose was gone. He stepped outside, watching the children climbing the jungle gym, swinging from the monkey bars and such. He saw Rose at the top of the jungle gym, her knees bent over a bar, leaving her hanging upside down. The Doctor felt an uncontrollable urge to take her down and wrap her up in his arms.

"You don't have to be frightened. Every kid does it." Donna nudged his shoulder and the Doctor looked around in surprise.

"Donna! You'll knock ten years of my life off if you keep doing that." He frowned. Donna chuckled and looked to the children.

"It's funny really. She doesn't have any idea about her future. She doesn't know what's going to happen." Donna said. The Doctor nodded and watched as Rose flipped herself around to sit on the bar.

"Junior gymnastics team." The Doctor smiled. Donna watched him and sighed. He looked so wistful.

"I've found a clue. On what's been going on."

"Really? Do tell." He said distractedly, his attention still captivated by Rose.

"The teachers all went to a training class the night before they disappeared. And, I've got all their home addresses, including the meeting centre where they were last seen. No need to thank me." The Doctor nodded, still not speaking.

"Doctor do you want to switch classes? If this is hurting you to much-"

"No! Donna I'm fine. It's just difficult alright." He snapped and Donna huffed.

"Fine." The Doctor sighed and took her hand.

"I'm sorry. I just miss her. That's all." They stood in silence before the bell rang again. Donna bade him farewell before leading her noisy class back into the school. The Doctor sent his class to their respective activities and walked around them, giving his help when needed. It was half an hour until home time, and the Doctor was in despair. He didn't want today to be over, not yet-

"John?" Rose's voice brought him back to reality.

"Yes sweetheart?" He smiled as she held up a drawing. He stood grabbing a pin to put it on the wall.

"No! That's for you." She tugged on his sleeve. The Doctor looked at it, and felt his hearts break as he saw the picture. There was a shaky drawing of him hand in hand with her. In case there was any doubt, she had labelled herself with ROSE and him with JON. The Doctor felt his throat tighten as she had even taken care to draw on his pinstripes.

"Thank you so much Rose. Thank you." He embraced her and bit back his tears. It was too soon when the bell rang for the children to go home. They sat on the carpet, waiting for their parents to come, surrounded by coats and bags. One by one the children were collected, until finally Jackie arrived. The Doctor smirked as he saw her bright tracksuit, nothing had really changed.

"Mummy!" Rose propelled herself into her mother's arm squealing.

"Hello sweetheart." Jackie laughed as she set her down.

"Mum! Look, my new teacher!" Rose dragged her mum to him, and the Doctor was faced with Jackie Tyler. In flirt mode.

"You're Rose's new teacher then?" She flicked her hair back. The Doctor looked to Rose's smile to Jackie.

"Um…not really. I was just a sub. I don't know if I'm going to be here tomorrow." He smiled, and saw the flash of disappointment in Jackie's eyes.

"John, no!" Rose cried, and she actually stamped her foot.

"Rose." Jackie muttered, her cheeks burning.  
"No it's fine! Me and Rose have built up quite a friendship." He grinned down to her and Rose smiled back shyly. She reached for a hug and he knelt down to her.

"I don't want to marry Mickey Smith. I want to marry you John." Jackie laughed, and the Doctor smiled sadly.

"When you're older." He promised her softly. Rose nodded her agreement.

"So John, I'm guessing you're not taken then?" The Doctor looked to Jackie and shook his head.

"Well, it looks like I'm betrothed to your daughter." He beamed at Rose and she shook her head at her mum.

"He doesn't want to be your boyfriend mum. He said he'll make bloody sure he won't be." Jackie gasped and the Doctor blushed.

"Kids say the funniest things right?" He murmured as Rose grabbed him for one last hug. But this time she pulled back, wide eyed as her hands touched his chest.

"John?" She whispered as she felt the double heart beat in his chest. The Doctor winked at her and stood, leaving her perplexed.

"Well, Rose and I are gonna go. Hopefully I'll see you again?" Jackie insisted. The Doctor nodded, laughing inside at how true that statement was. As Rose walked away, she turned back to him, still confused. The Doctor waved and held one finger to his lips, smiling when she did the same.

**I want to continue this story, but I'm stumped on how to….if anyone has any suggestions do tell, otherwise I think I may have to leave it there…Hoped you liked it.**


	3. Danger

-1

**Due to popular demand, I've decided to continue this story. I've got a vague idea of what's going on, so forgive me if it drags on. The idea is from KarenD, so thanks to her xxx**

**Due to major characterization issues I realised I have, the river and the rose will be put on hold for a bit. I'm sorry to anyone who was still reading that. But I take reviews very seriously, and some complained about my characterization. So till I sort it out, I'm sorry x But enjoy this though.**

The Doctor sighed as he walked into the TARDIS, Donna following behind.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" She said quietly as he gazed at the console. He raised his head, urging her to continue.

"What was she to you? Because it's confusing. The way you talk about her, it's like you loved her, but you don't seem like you…"

"Like you what?"  
"Like you want to admit it." The Doctor slumped into the couch, patting the seat for Donna to join him.

"It's difficult Donna. My people, we didn't love. Literally, it was technically not allowed."

"But you said you had children?" Donna pressed, if anything more confused.

"I did. But that marriage I had, it was arranged by the state, and giving children was my duty. I loved them so much. But then they died and…" His voice broke and he avoided Donna's gaze.

"Doctor, did you love her?" She wanted him to say it out loud, to admit it to himself.

"Donna, I think we should concentrate on the teachers if you don't mind." The Doctor practically leapt from his seat, slamming levers and buttons. Donna sighed and decided not to press him. When he didn't want to talk...He didn't want to talk.

"We're going to have spend one more day at the school." He murmured, and Donna didn't know if his voice was filled with regret or joy.

The bell rang as the class filed in, the Doctor sat behind the desk, grinning as he saw their faces light up.

"Me again." He waved and the children laughed. He scanned the class, trying to see a mess of blonde hair. The last few kids trailed in, Rose the last one.

"Hello Rose." He called out, smiling as her eyes slowly widened with realisation.

"John!" She squealed and ran to him, the Doctor got a face of pink fur from her parka.

"Glad to see me?" He laughed as she squeezed him tighter.

"Rose Tyler!" The headmistress walked in, and she was gone in flash, suddenly seated at her desk, her face to innocent for words.

"John, thank you again for this, I just don't know how to get hold of anyone." She explained. The Doctor waved her thankfulness away.

"Well, I'll leave you to it…but John, you should really think about taking a full time job here, you're more than welcome…and the children love you." The Doctor pretended to ponder the option for a moment before nodding.

"I'll think about it."

"Please do it John!" Rose called out, her wide eyes looking to him beseechingly. He almost wavered at that.

"We'll see." He said softly, hating himself for lying to her.

The Doctor stood with Donna in the grey playground, watching the children run through the climbing frame.

"I found something out Doctor. There's this other substitute here, but he's strange." She whispered, feeling a chill run through her at the mention of him. The Doctor nodded as he watched, distracted by the squeals coming from the slide.

"Why do you think he's strange?" He murmured back to her, as he strained to identify what the noise was.

"I don't know. He just….when you're near him, it's like you can feel something. It's horrible and….he just feels wrong. The children think so to." The Doctor turned his head to look at her at that.

"What do you mean?"

"They don't like to be near him. They go silent when they're with him, and it's just so strange." She shook her head in wonder. The Doctor jumped as he heard a scream through the playground. Donna and the Doctor ran to the other side of the playground, dodging stray toys. As they reached the playground, a small group of kids were standing there, doing nothing.

"What happened? Who screamed?" Donna asked urgently, and she gasped as the little boy looked up to her. He looked different. His eyes were black and fathomless.

"Rose screamed." The Doctor started at that.

"What do you mean? What happened to her? What happened to you?" He whispered as he gazed into the boys eyes.

"She fell. Sir came to take her to the emergency room. Then things got cold." The boy said, and Donna looked to the other two children who had now seated themselves on the floor.

"Where is she where is Rose. Tell me now!" The boy flinched as the Doctor shouted, and Donna touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. But this is so important. You need to tell me where she is." He said softly. The boy pointed off to the side of the playground to the kitchens. The Doctor's brow lowered as he saw the open door.

"Go inside. Get all the children, and take them inside. Can you do that for me?" The Doctor whispered, giving the boy a grin when he nodded.

"Good lad. Come on Donna." They waited a moment as the children were hurried inside, before creeping across the playground to the open door. Inside, they could hear a muffled whimpering. The Doctor rounded the corner to see Rose sitting on the table, face buried in her knees.

"Rose? Tell me what happened." The Doctor said as he lifted her head up to meet his eyes. Donna searched the room, glaring at any shadow she saw.

"He tried to take me away. But I said no, and I kicked him and ran away." She whispered tearfully. The Doctor clutched her to him as she cried, and Donna passed the Doctor a wad of tissue. He thanked her silently and wiped away Rose's tears.

"You did good Rose. He's not going to hurt you. Ever. I won't let anyone hurt you. Never." He promised urgently, with a small smile.

"I hurt my knee." She said quietly, pointing to he knee, where sure enough, there was a patch of blood drying.

"You fell." The Doctor reached into his pocket and drew out a pack of plasters with small stars on them.

"Here we are! Only special people get these." He grinned he placed one over her knee. Standing back up, he raised his eyebrows at her pointed look.

"What?"

"You have to kiss it better." Rose said sternly. The Doctor beamed as he kissed the plaster quickly.

"Doctor? We have to go." Donna whispered to him urgently. He nodded and picked Rose up, holding her on his hip. They walked out of the kitchen into the deserted playground. The Doctor looked to Rose as she tugged on his shirt.

"What is it?" He said with concern

"It's cold."


	4. Found

**I'm not even going to mention how long this update has been due, because it really is just shameful lol. But sorry for the wait, and I hope you all enjoy x**

The Doctor gripped Rose tighter, his eyes sweeping the playground.

"John?" Rose tugged on his jacket, and the Doctor gently shushed her.

"Donna, take Rose, and make sure all of the other kids are together." He handed Rose to Donna, trying to ignore her small protests.

"Rose, it's o.k. I'm gonna make the bad man go away, yeah?" She regarded him with wide eyes, nodding slowly. Donna looked to the Doctor, telling him in that one look, to just be careful. He nodded as he walked away, and she swallowed, turning in the other direction.

………………………………................................................

The Doctor took the sonic screwdriver from his pocket, scanning for any peculiar life signals. The blue light flashed, locking onto it's find. He frowned as he saw an open door in the side of the school, the door handle bent. Treading softly, he entered the dark room, seeking a light switch. The thin string brushed his shoulder, and he pulled, shedding light into the room. Cardboard boxes were piled on top of each other, some cleaning materials in the corner. Clearly, it was a store room. As he looked around he heard a crash, directly behind him. Turning, he saw a young man, dressed in a suit. He looked bedraggled and his eyes were wild.

"Who are you?" The man asked, his voice quiet and hoarse. The Doctor frowned and took one step closer.

"I'm the Doctor. I can help you." He extended his hand, raising his eyebrows as a sceptical look settled on the strangers face.

"What species?" He said urgently. The Doctor's extended arm wavered, dropping slightly.

"What does it matter? Are you hiding from something or-"

"Not hiding. What species?"

"Time Lord." The man cocked his head to one side.

"Time Lord. My name is Gomanel." The Doctor let his arm drop, sighing.

"Gomanel….What are you doing here? In a children's school of all places? " Gomanel looked towards the open door, inhaling.

"The children…they're so…invigorating." The Doctor stepped quickly in front of the door, blocking the only escape route.

"What do you mean invigorating? What were you going to do with Rose?" His voice was low and dark, just daring the man to defy him. Gomanel smiled, closing his eyes.

"The blonde child? Her mind was so…beautiful. Pure. I could've feasted all day on her." The Doctor practically roared with rage, backing him into a wall. For the first time, Gomanel's eyes showed real panic.

"I need her. To stay alive." He whispered. The Doctor looked into the alien's eyes, willing himself to stay calm.

"Why do you need her?"

"I'm telepathic…I feed on the purity of the mind….the innocence of those children were perfect. Their minds are so fresh, so pure. I need it."

"I understand that. I do. But you can't do this here, you're planet must have a different food source than these children?" The Doctor said calmly, relaxing his grip on Gomanel's shoulder. He looked down, pained.

"Yes, but…we feed off a hive. One great source, for all of the population. But…it's so tainted. When we feed, a little of our minds is put into the hive. Do you realise how poisonous it is now? How treacherous my people's thoughts are? These children are so fresh. I couldn't resist." The Doctor let his hands drop from him, still keeping his body blocking the exit.

"Where are all of the teachers then? I'm presuming that had something to do with you?" Gomanel swept a hand over his face, and slid down the wall.

"I only meant to get rid of one. But then they all turned up. And I couldn't let them go." The Doctor sighed and sat next to him.

"Tell me. What happened?"

"I invented this training class, and invited one teacher to go….but he must've told people. They all turned up. I only needed to switch places with one of them for a week or so. But then I had to get rid of all of them." The Doctor nodded and turned his body towards Gomanel.

"So where are the teachers right now?"

"In their homes. Drugged. They're in no danger. Just a drug induced coma, simple to wake them." The Doctor looked at Gomanel, feeling a slight ebb of pity in his mind. He frowned, his mind made up.

"Look, maybe I can help. But you can't feed here. Not on Earth. I'll go back to your planet with you. Try and…clean, this source." Gomanel smiled and nodded.

"I…my planet, would greatly appreciate this." The Doctor leaned back and held his hand out.

"No problem." The Doctor smiled as Gomanel shook his hand.

………………………………...............................................

Donna cast a worried eye over to the door, hoping the Doctor would return soon. All of the other teachers were huddled together in the corner, talking quietly. No doubt complaining about her sudden commands. The children seemed happy enough, playing with their toys and books. The older children were more inquisitive, swapping their theories and stories about what was going on. Donna turned away from them all, and saw Rose sitting by herself, chewing nervously on her thumbnail.

"Hey? You alright?" Donna settled herself next to her. Rose looked up, and then back down, her fringe covering her eyes.

"I'm scared." She whispered, her tiny voice barely reaching Donna's ears. Donna sighed and pulled Rose closer to her.

"I know love. It's o.k. To be scared that is. It happens to the best of us." As she rubbed Rose's shoulder, the little girl shook her head.

"No. I'm not scared for me. I'm scared for John." Donna looked down at the small child in her arms, contemplating on the adventures that awaited her. Rose had only known the man for two days, and she liked him this much. Donna could only imagine how close the years could've brought them.

"John!" Rose shot out of her arms, propelling herself towards the suit clad figure that walked through the door. She stopped however, as she saw Gomanel a few steps behind. The Doctor knelt down quickly, addressing her.

"Rose, it's alright. He's a good guy….just a bit misunderstood." He explained calmly, trying to stop her from running. Donna stood up and took her hand.

"If he says that this guy's alright, then you can trust him Rose." The Doctor looked up, and smiled at Donna. She gave him a look that said firmly, shut up. Rose cast a nervous glance to the alien behind the Doctor, and stepped forwards.

"My name's Rose." She said quietly. Gomanel smiled and nodded, and the Doctor looked on in pride. He could already see the bravery and compassion forming inside of her.

"Doctor?" Donna's voice broke him from his reverie, and he looked to see everyone's eyes staring at him. All expectantly waiting.

"Right." He muttered, and took Donna off to the side of the hall.

"I want you Donna, to go to the kitchens, and bring out a few bottles of apple juice or something." The Doctor said urgently, and took a thin packet of yellow powder from his pocket.

"Slip this into everyone's drink. We need to make them forget" He murmured to her, and Donna gazed at him, her confusion evident.

"Why? You don't usually do this." Donna took the packet off him, sniffing it. The Doctor sighed through his nose and looked around to Rose. She had joined her friends with their toys, and was now playing happily with a rocket ship.

"That maybe Donna. But this is a dramatic event in her life, she'll remember this. At the very least me. I can't let the timelines go all…wibbly wobbly. And that means having nothing else, or anyone to remind her of me."

"But you said that the time lines can change."

"I can't let it. Not this one." The Doctor glanced at her, his chocolate eyes wide and beseeching.

"Please Donna." He whispered, and she swallowed hard.

"O.k. But if I go to hell I'm blaming you." She smiled as the Doctor rolled his eyes, and set off to find the kitchen. The Doctor faced his audience, to find them all occupied with their previous activities. All except Rose, who had her lustrous eyes upon him, a smile on her face.

"Rose?" She leapt up, and practically skipped to him.

"Yes?" Her lisp was so prominent the Doctor couldn't help but laugh. He sobered as he gazed down at her young face, her own russet eyes looking back.

"I need to talk to you."

**Hope it was worth the wait....and if you want it, then I could have the next chapter up tonight. So just let me know. xx**


	5. Goodbyes

The Doctor took Rose to an empty classroom, carrying her on his hip. He set her down on a desk, and grabbed a chair to sit in front of her. They stared at each other for a few moments, Rose swinging her legs idly.

"Rose. I'm going to go away for a little while. I just wanted to say goodbye." The Doctor finally broke the silence.

"But-"

"Rose…I need to say this." The indignant expression on her face slowly vanished. The Doctor sighed shakily, finding this much more emotionally draining than it should've been.

"In life Rose….we don't always get a chance to say the things we want to. We aren't brave enough….or we just…run out of time." He got up and paced around the room, trying to avoid her gaze.

"Sometimes, the things that need saying, don't get said. And…I don't know what I'm trying to say to you Rose. But I just want you to remember something for me o.k?" He sat back down, grasping her hand.

"There is so much more to life than this. Going to school, being with boys like Mickey Smith…or even working in a shop…I need you to know something. You need to know that you're special. One of the most special people in the universe. And you are so much better than the life that this planet offers you. You deserve so much more than that. When everything seems like it's to much to cope with Rose, I want you to remember that someone's gonna come for you. And whisk you away someplace magical, and hold your hand through all the bad stuff." He stroked her fringe back from her forehead.

"Like a prince? And a horse?" The Doctor held her close and chuckled to himself.

"Sure. As long as the horse can be blue." Rose frowned, her mouth forming a pout.

"There's no such things as blue horses."

"There could be!" The Doctor laughed. As she opened her mouth to reply, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Doctor, Gomanel's waiting for us in the TARDIS….And, I've brought Rose a drink." Donna said gently, holding a plastic cup of juice. The Doctor drew away from Rose, staring at the cup, knowing what it meant.

"Donna, I'll give it to her. You just wait in the TARDIS for me?" Donna set the drink down on the table, and took Rose's hand.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Rose. Hopefully I'll see you again one day." She said with a meaningful glance to the Doctor. Rose shook her hand enthusiastically, with a huge smile. As the door clicked shut behind Donna, the Doctor took the drink she had left. He looked into it's depths, as if trying to find an answer to all his problems.

"Well…I guess this is it then Rose." The Doctor's voice broke as he watched her face fall.

"You'll find me again though John. Come teach me." She said firmly, having all the confidence in the thought that he would.

"But I can't Rose. Sometimes, it's not in my power to find you. I try and I try, and I can't. And I'm sorry that I can't get to you, and I want to so much…" He addressed the room, suddenly not talking to Rose anymore. The Doctor glanced at her, surprised to see sadness etched onto her features.

"Rose….what is it?"

"Why are you so sad?" The Doctor paused, searching for his answer. Sighing, he picked up the cup and handed it to her.

"I'm not sad Rose. I'm just…full of regret I suppose."

"I'll see you again John. So I'm not gonna say goodbye." Rose smiled as she took the cup from him, and he held his breath as she took a long draught.

"Goodbye Rose." The Doctor whispered as she gave him a sleepy smile, before slumping forward. He took her weight and picked her up, settling her on his hip. He buried his face in her hair, willing the hurt to go away. But it didn't.

……………………………….....................

Donna looked up as the Doctor swung the TARDIS door shut.

"You alright?" She murmured softly, taking in his bedraggled appearance. He ran a hand over his face, averting her gaze.

"Yes." Finally came the reply. Donna stepped forwards with the intention of embracing him, jumping back as he leapt towards the console.

"Gomanel! Tell me where this planet of yours is then, eh?" Donna slipped into the ancient sofa, watching the Doctor converse with the alien.

After the Doctor and Donna had fixed Gomanel's problem, (the Doctor literally poured a foul smelling liquid into the centre of the hive, and all was well) they went to every teachers house, and eased them out of their comas. The Doctor slipping his drug into everyone's tea, carrying them all to bed, to look as if they really had been asleep. When they had finally finished their work, Donna and the Doctor collapsed into the sofa.

"I rarely say this Donna. But I'm not o.k anymore." He whispered to her, his hand seeking hers. She took it and squeezed.

"You wanna talk about it?" She murmured back. The Doctor thought for a moment, and Donna thought he wasn't going to reply.

"The first time I met her, I blew up her job."

**Well, there you are. I just have to write the epilogue and that'll be up by tomorrow** **night. So I hope you guys all enjoyed that! And please, tell me what you thought. xxx**


	6. Epilogue: New Beginnings

**One Year Later. Pete's World.**

The Doctor drummed his fingers on the wooden table, glancing at the food on the counter longingly. Every now and then, Rose would stop chopping tomatoes and turn around to watch him. Each time the Doctor would jerk his head back the other way, acting as if he wasn't looking.

"Doctor, the more you watch me, the longer I'm gonna take." She called firmly over her shoulder, smiling when she heard him sigh.

"I don't even know why we need salad Rose. It's just leaves!" He cried out, looking towards the pork chops on the other side of the kitchen.

"It's lettuce."

"It's just lettuce!" Rose laughed and dropped said lettuce into the bowl.

"Well, we need to be healthy Doctor." A crash sounded behind her, and Rose whirled around to see the Doctor on the floor. She started towards him, concern on her face. However she stopped, when she realised he had thrown himself off of the chair, and was currently on his back, clutching his stomach over theatrically.

"You're trying to kill me. I know it. I'm so hungry right now. I need the food." He moaned, and Rose cocked her head to one side, considering him. Their eyes met, and he offered her a smile.

"You have the mentality of a five year old you do. Who needs kids when you've got a Time Lord." Rose muttered the last part to herself.

"Rose." He moaned, and drew out the word to last at least ten seconds. Rose laughed despite herself, and turned back towards the tomatoes.

"Let me finish cutting these, and then we can eat."

"Brilliant." The Doctor's voice came from behind her now. Directly behind her. And all she could feel on the back of her neck, was his breath as he watched her cut. She shuddered every time he breathed out, losing focus so much that the knife she was chopping with slipped, slicing her finger. Rose cried out as a sharp pain sped through her finger, and blood spilled onto the side. A flurry of movement found the Doctor sitting her on a chair, and grabbing a towel from the counter.

"Oh, Rose. You have to be more careful." He muttered, inspecting the cut.

"It was your fault! You were distracting me!" She cried out in indignation. The Doctor looked up, eyebrow raised.

"How was I distracting you?"

"You were doing that thing you do." Rose waved it off blushing slightly. The Doctor leant in to inspect the flood of colour.

"What thing?"

"You know that thing you do…breathing." The Doctor stayed still, looking at her steadily, till a grin broke out on his face.

"Of all the creatures I have ever met, I do believe that you are the strangest Rose Tyler." Rose smiled as he rolled her name over his tongue.

"How's it looking Doc?" She winced as he removed the towel.

"Well, I think you'll live. No sonic screwdriver anymore. I can't just heal it up like before."

"What about the one you made? You know, from the parts that I snuck out of Torchwood for you?" Rose sat up straighter, annoyed.

"I didn't ask you to bring them to me!" The Doctor frowned and Rose laughed.

"O.k. But the hints you were dropping were actually killing me. Rose, do you think that there would be any zucilini metal in the Torchwood vaults? Oh, I dunno, why Doctor? Oh, no reason. If only I could get some then I could build a new screwdriver. That ring a bell?" The Doctor spluttered for a moment, searching for words.

"Number one, I do not sound like that! And number two, I still didn't actually ask you." Rose looked at him as he wiped away any excess blood.

"You could've just gotten it yourself you know. I've told you Torchwood isn't so bad." She whispered. She thought that the Doctor had ignored her, before he muttered quietly.

"I'm grateful, Rose. I'm grateful that they helped you with the cannon. But can you honestly tell me, if there was no personal gain in it for them…they would have helped you, let you do it?" They remained staring at each other, until the Doctor smiled softly.

"Beside, I've got papers to mark Rose. I never realised how many people actually took my class till I had to grade them all. There's a lot….right. I think that a plaster will suffice for the time being." Rose watched him pat down his pocket, before pulling out a roll of plasters. He tore one off, and stuck it over her cut. Rose made to pull her hand away, but smiled as the Doctor leant down to kiss the plaster.

"Always got to kiss it better." The Doctor smiled, but it faded as he saw Rose sitting stock still.

"Rose, what is it?" He grasped her hand, squeezing it.

"Nothing….I just…I just got a really, really strong sense of déjà vu." She said softly. The Doctor beamed at her, remembering kissing her cut better when she was in nursery.

"It's funny that, isn't it?" He patted her knee and stood up, grabbing the two plates loaded with the dinner. He stopped as he looked to the picture of the two of them hanging on the wall....something about it, just didn't seem quite right.

"Rose?"

"Yeah." Came the answering reply.

"How do you feel about having children?" The Doctor smiled at the resulting thud, that told him Rose had fallen from her chair.

**So! That's the end of my story! I feel a bit sad and nostalgic now lol...I am thinking of doing a sequel, possibly a baby fic with Rose and the human doctor. Potentially following on from the epilogue of this story....so, do tell if you want a sequel or not. Otherwise I don't think I'll bother....so thanks for everyone who reviewed and favourited me, and the story. I hope you all enjoyed it! xxxxx**


End file.
